Leah's hope
by mehr03
Summary: Leah is bitter and deeply dissatisfied with her life. Will she allow anyone to take care of her? This is her struggle.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Twilight fic so please be lenient. I would greatly appreciate reviews. Do excuse me for any grammatical mistakes as English is not really my native language. **_

Leah Clearwater knew that life was not easy and Sam's betrayal proved it. It took just one minute for him to fall for her cousin Emily. When Sam announced that he no longer loved her and that he wanted to be with Emily, Leah was too numb with shock and pain to do anything but slap him. The love of her life just gave her a sad look and went away. It did not also help that she phased into a werewolf which caused her father's death. At that moment she had desperately wished for death but she was not even that fortunate. Her mother and brother tried to help her in her grief but she knew that she was beyond help. She hated the word imprinting but most of all she hated the fact that Sam had not tried to break the imprint. It really hurt her that Emily whom she considered as her sister was the one who snatched Sam away from her. Although deep down, she knew that it was not really their fault, it did not lessen her pain and humiliation. Slowly but surely she became bitter and indifferent. She knew the pack hated her except for Seth and Jake but she took their hurtful comments with a bitter smile and haughty insults.

But it all changed when she met him while she had been sitting down on a tree trunk. The nauseating sweet smell made her want to gag but nevertheless she prepared herself for a fight as she knew her intruder was obviously a vampire. She whirled around and to her surprise found herself facing none other than Edward Cullen.

"What the hell are you doing here leech? Shouldn't you be babysitting your spawn or better yet sucking out an animal's blood." She snarled bitterly.

Although she had joined Jacob's pack to protect the enemies and had even fought against the Volturi for their sake, they were still monsters in her eyes. When Jake had imprinted on Renessmee she had been beyond hurt and angry. It seemed she was the only one fated to remain alone.

"You are not alone. Believe it or not others do care about you." Edward said in his musical voice. He had undoubtedly read her thoughts and that made Leah so angry that she nearly phased but she controlled herself

"Stop reading my thoughts. Just leave me alone." She answered through gritted teeth.

She watched with disbelief as Edward calmly strolled in her direction. He looked really ethereal and dangerously handsome. He was smart enough not come not that near to her.

"Why are you in so much pain? Your thoughts are never happy and I must say I am curious." He asked politely.

"I don't know but let me think. Aren't you in a better position to know that? After all you are the one who can read minds." She snapped.

_What a_ _bloody mind-rapist_. She thought sourly and unusually blushed when she heard him chuckled with amusement. She glared at him and seriously wondered if Jake would mind too much if she killed this annoying leech.

"Don't even attempt it. We both know it is not that easy to destroy me." Edward said smoothly with a charming smile.

"You know what. I am getting out of here. It seemed you do not understand the idea of privacy." She retorted heatedly and started to make her way in the opposite direction. But she was halted when a cold hand grabbed her shoulder. She snarled vehemently and turned around to give Edward a piece of her mind.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I should probably rip your pretty head for your daring." She hissed and jerked away from his touch.

"I am not yet finished Leah." He said coolly. Leah had had enough of him and raised her hand to strike him but in one fluid movement she found herself pressed against a tree by Edward. She was surprised by his fast movement but she was feeling too angry to marvel at his quickness.

"I said I am not yet finished." Edward said in a warning tone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wish to thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them.**__** Please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes.**_

Leah could only stare at Edward with shock and suppressed fury. He had her pinned against a tree against her will. She started to struggle but Edward was stronger than her. He was looking amused by her antics but did not release his hold. Giving up, Leah sagged against the tree and said in a cold voice.

"It seems you have a death wish Cullen. I only wish for your sake that you don't mind getting killed by a wolf."

She frowned when he started to laugh and she was further infuriated by his next words.

"Considering the fact that I am the one who is stronger between the two of us you should be worried about your life and not me. And really Clearwater, you are certainly not in a good position to try to scare me." he replied with cold amusement.

"Don't be sure of that. I doubt Jake will like it if he happens to know that you are manhandling me." she snapped while trying to snatch her hands away from his relentless grip.

"No, he won't like it but I doubt he will do anything about it considering the fact that he…imprinted on my daughter." He drawled smoothly.

He did not miss the way she recoiled at the word imprinting. Leah tried to shut her mind but in vain. That damned word made her remember Sam's betrayal and how it had ruined her life. She took a deep breath and said in a scathing voice.

"Drop it Cullen. Say what you have to because believe me I have got better things to do than to waste my time arguing with you."

"I thought it was a favourite hobby of yours…to argue with everybody. In fact you are renowned for this."

Leah felt hurt for a brief moment but quickly masked it with anger.

"Let go of me now or I swear you won't live long enough to enjoy your marriage bliss." She said through gritted teeth.

"I will if you promise to listen to me. I really don't like to exert my powers but it was the only way to make you listen." He answered calmly ignoring her threat.

Despite herself Leah was quite curious to know what he wanted to talk to her about. Fortunately she missed the way he smiled at her thought.

"Fine I am willing to listen. Start speaking." She said in a nonchalant tone.

To her relief he released her. His close proximity was affecting her a bit too much for her liking. The moment he released her she jerked away from him and missed the way he narrowed his eyes at her action. She crossed her arms and waited for him to speak.

Edward glanced at her stiff posture and hid a smirk. But then he remembered why he approached her in the first place. He casually leaned against a tree trunk and Leah became annoyed to see him so relaxed.

"You are really close to Jacob." He stated in a way as if he was commenting on the weather.

Leah looked at him surprise and frowned.

"I don't see how this is your business." She answered stiffly.

Edward was becoming impatient with her attitude and narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Oh but you see it happens to be my business." He said smoothly. He took a few steps forward and Leah instinctively took a step back which sadly did not go unnoticed by Edward.

"Why the hell do you need to know if we are close or not? Why don't you question Jacob instead of wasting my time?" Leah asked with frustration

"Bella won't appreciate it. Besides, my business concerns you." Edward answered while sounding bored.

Leah looked at him with confusion and motioned him to continue. She tried not to think so as he won't read her mind easily.

"Does Jacob still love Bella? He asked suddenly. Leah looked at him with shock. She had certainly not expected this.

"W…what?" she exclaimed

"You heard me perfectly well." the vampire said impatiently.

Leah could not help it but started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. Edward raised his eyebrow as if he was questioning her sanity.

"Glad to know you found this situation amusing." Edward mumbled sourly.

Leah stopped laughing eventually but she was still amused. She took a deep breath and asked in a mocking voice.

"Are you out of your mind Leech?

Without waiting for an answer, she continued to talk.

"I assume you know what imprinting means. Jacob imprinted on your spawn…" she was cut off abruptly by Edward's menacing growl at her choice of nickname for her daughter.

"Her name is Renessmee, dog" he said coldly. Leah glared at him and continued as if she was not interrupted.

"And a _dog_ imprinted on your daughter, _leech._ As I was saying imprinting prevents us from loving anyone else apart from the persons we imprinted upon."

"It does not seem so from Jacob's point of view. He considered Nessie as a sister." Edward retorted.

Leah sighed and wondered why her life is so complicated.

"Give him some time. Your daughter is still too young. Once she grows up, Jake's feelings will change. That's what imprinting is. It takes away your choice." She whispered at the end.

"I am not really sure of that. Your alpha still have feelings for my wife." He stated grimly and Leah could see the anger in his eyes. It sent a shiver down her spin and he really appeared dangerous. She immediately became angry with herself for feeling this way.

_**Please review. Your opinion really matters.**_


End file.
